Girls Just Want To Have Fun
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: AU Fiction. Delaney DiBiase is marrying John Cena. So a few weeks before the wedding, she and John head to Las Vegas for their bachelor and bachelorette parties. The girls have a little much to drink and can't remember what happened the night of. Join them as they figure it out and meet some hot guys along the way. Cena,Orton,DiBiase,Miz and others. Co-written with RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

Lorena Collier sighed as she stood outside the hotel and waited for her friend and the bride to be to show up. She smiled when her friend Olivia pulled up with her boyfriend Randy Orton and the man Lorena had secretly been crushing on for the last few months, Mike Mizanin.

"Is Delaney here yet?" Olivia asked as she hugged Lorena.

"Not yet. She's probably off somewhere with her tongue down Cena's throat. And by the way...it's nice to see that you aren't attached to Randy at the...well everywhere." Lorena said.

"Oh you didn't have to ride with them." Mike said putting his arm around her. "How ya doing today Lori?" She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm great. Thanks for asking." She said as she smiled at him.

Delaney DiBiase smiled when the limo pulled up to the Palms Resort and Casino. She looked over at her fiancée, John Cena. "Well, here we are. Are you ready for your bachelor party?"

"Of course." He smiled as the limo stopped. The door opened and John stepped out first. He helped Delaney out of the limo and they walked over to where their friends were.

"Finally." Lorena said hugging her.

"Sorry, we got a little distracted in the limo ride from the airport." Delaney said with a smile.

"Well, let's go to our suite." Olivia said. "Guys to your own suite."

Delaney turned to John and kissed him. "Make sure you behave yourself tonight."

"I will." He smiled and kissed her. "Besides, you already helped me meet my misbehaving quota for the day. Twice."

"Ewwww, I don't want to hear this." Ted said as he walked up. Delaney smiled and hugged her brother. She frowned a little when she saw her walk up behind him.

"What is she doing here?" Delaney asked. She hated her brother's girlfriend. To her, Taylin would always be the girl who got naked in front of John trying to get him to leave Delaney for her.

"Laney...she's my girlfriend."

"She's a low down dirty skank." Delaney replied.

"That was almost two year ago. Can't you forgive her?"

"No. She's a whore and sooner or later you will see that." Delaney said walking over to the girls.

"Delaney, please be nice."

She sighed. "Fine. For you." She walked over to John and kissed him. "Have a fun bachelor party."

"You too." He kissed her again. "Behave."

She nodded and the girls walked in the hotel and to the front desk. They got their keys and headed upstairs to the sky villa. They had that suite while the guys were staying in the hardwood suite.

The girls walked in and saw the villa was set up for their massages. "This is amazing." Delaney smiled and hugged Lorena. "Thank you."

"Are you kidding? You only get married once. At least you better."

"So what else do we have planned? "

"Dinner, drinks and dancing. One last big blowout before you're an old married lady."

"I'm not old." Delaney laughed.

"Ladies, the massages await." Olivia smiled. They went into the bedroom and changed into some soft terry cloth bathrobes and then headed out to the tables.

The guys headed into their suite after leaving the girls. "This place is incredible." Ted said when they walked in. "A half court basketball court awesome."

"Yep this is called the Hardwood Suite." Randy replied. "half court NBA basketball court, professional locker room, scoreboard, Jacuzzi, pool room, wet bar, 24 hour butler service, spa and fitness center access, VIP all access club, and all VIP amenities. Everything to make this the best bachelor party."

"Did you get strippers?" Mike asked.

"No, no strippers." John replied. "I told Randy no strippers and I mean it Randy. No strippers."

"Did you and Delaney say no strippers?" Ted asked.

"Actually yes we both agreed no strippers."

"I think that's nice." Ted said.

"So what are we going to do then?"

"You could admit you've got the hots for Lorena." John said.

"I do not."

"Watch this..." John said to the others. "What did she wear to work last Thursday?"

"The gray pant suit with a lavender shirt underneath and lavender heels."

"You so love her." Ted laughed.

"I don't." Mike protested.

"Then why do you remember what she wore." Randy laughed.

"Ha-ha. Guys this is a bachelor party. We should have some fun." Mike whined.

"How about we go get some food in the restaurant downstairs? Then we can come back up here and play some basketball." Randy suggested. The other guys nod and they head down.

"Wonder what the girls are doing."

"Probably something girlie." John said.

"Lorena, this was an amazing idea." Delaney said after the massage.

"And this is why you chose me as maid of honor." Lorena said. Delaney laughed.

"Well that and you did introduce her to your fine ass boss which in turn made it possible for me to meet my fine ass boyfriend. Come to think of it, you should be the maid of honor when I get married too." Olivia laughed. "And we could split the difference when you finally bag Mike."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, we know you are so in love with him." Delaney said as she took a health drink.

"I am not." She denied.

"Oh you are." Delaney smiled. She saw Taylin sitting away from the group. She knew if she didn't make an effort, her brother would be hurt. "Taylin, you can sit with us. We don't bite."

"No, that's okay. I'm fine over here." She said as she put down her phone for a second. Delaney shrugged and turned back to her conversation.

"Just admit that you have the hots for that man."

"He is cute."

"Just cute?" Delaney asked with a smile.

"Alright. He's hot." She laughed. "But thinking he's hot and having the hots for him, is two totally different things."

"Alright, enough about Mike. Let's get this party started. We have a dinner reservation at the hotel restaurant." Olivia said. "So, let's get changed and go."

The girls changed and walked down to the restaurant. Delaney smiled when she saw the guys sitting a few tables away.

"No, Delaney." Lorena said grabbing her arm. "You can't go see John or make out with him. This is a bachelorette party. Which means no guys."

"Just for a minute." Delaney said pouting.

"No. Now come on." Olivia said as she helped Lorena take Delaney to the table.

Lorena shook her head and laughed as Delaney sat down at the table with a pout. They ordered some drinks and Lorena proposed a toast.

"To celebrating Delaney's marriage to the man she loves and to a night we will never forget."

"To Delaney." The girls said as they raised their glasses and toasted. They ordered dinner and were soon eating.

The guys had seen the girls walk in and John wanted to go see Delaney but they told him no. "John, this is your bachelor party. We are suppose to be having some fun. Seeing some strippers." Mike said to him. "So no thinking about Delaney."

"We said no strippers Mike." John replied turning back to his friends. "Since you guys are banning me from my girl, let's have dinner and headed up and play some basketball."

They nodded and finished their dinner and headed out. The girls soon followed and headed to have a little fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I forgot to say this in the first chapter. This is a new story and it's an AU Fiction. Just something fun! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only the ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Lorena groaned as the light from the window hit her face and she sat up and looked around trying to figure out where she was and why her head felt like it was going to cave in. She looked around and saw Olivia asleep on the floor. Delaney asleep on the sofa across from her. She didn't see Taylin anywhere.

She slowly got up and held her head. "Oww, I'm never drinking again." She said as she made her way to the bathroom. She went to the sink and got a glass of water. She then headed back into the living room. Where she saw that Olivia and Delaney were waking up.

"What the hell happened last night?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea." Delaney said sitting up. She brought her hand to head. "What the hell did I drink last night?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything." Lorena said to them.

Delaney groaned and got up and headed to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. She filled a glass with water and brought it to her lips. She looked in the mirror and screamed. "My engagement ring." She looked all over the bathroom and then headed back into the living room.

"What are you screaming about?" Olivia asked her holding her head now.

"My engagement ring is missing. We have to find it."

"For the love of God stop yelling and calm down. We need to retrace our steps." Lorena said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were at dinner." Delaney said as she started to tear the room apart looking for her. She looked at her friends. "Well, don't just stand there. Help me."

"Alright. Came down." Lorena said to her. She and Olivia got up and started looking around the room too.

"I don't see it." Delaney said. "John is going to kill me."

"Relax, it's insured right?" Olivia said.

"Yes but that's besides the point." Delaney continued to look for the ring. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Well. if we knew that we'd be a hell of a lot better off now wouldn't we?" Olivia said. "Oh, I feel like I'm dying here. I have never had a headache this bad."

"Welcome to the club." Lorena said as her phone rang. She saw that it was Mike and hit the ignore button. She couldn't talk to him right now. Not until they figured out just what had gone on the night before. "What did we do after dinner?"

"Again, if we knew, we wouldn't be trying to figure that out now would we?" Olivia said.

"Could you quit being bitchy for two seconds and help me find my ring please?" Delaney said as she looked around the room.

Lorena looked down at her purse. "Okay, everyone go through your purse and see if we can figure out what the hell happened last night and where Delaney's ring is."

Everyone dumped their purses out and began to look through them. "Okay, here is receipt for a tattoo?" Lorena said as Delaney's phone went off.

"It's John. What will I say?" She said as she held the phone out. Lorena took it from her.

"I'll handle this." She said as she pressed the answer button.

"Hey, beautiful. Where are you? I can't misbehave all by myself. It's not as fun." He said when she hit the button.

"Whoa there. Delaney is in the shower. She asked me to grab her phone. She had a few Martinis too many and well she's a little hung over. We were going to head down to the spa when she was done so we could get some of those detox wraps they have."

"Well, tell her I called and have her call me."

"Alright." Lorena said hanging up. "Okay, John wants you to call him and apparently help him misbehave which I don't even want to know about."

"Can we find my ring?" Delaney said.

"Well, who got the tattoo?" Lorena said. Everyone stopped and looked all over their bodies. "It's like an x rated version of where's Waldo?"

Olivia shrieked. "And I take it you just found Waldo." Lorena said. "How bad is it?"

"You have a hoe tag." Delaney replied. "Why would you get boots back there?"

"Because that tattoo kicks ass." Lorena said.

"Why would I get boots back there?" Olivia asked. "Okay, what did we do last night?"

"I think we need to retrace our steps well the ones we can remember." Lorena replied.

"And then we can find my ring." Delaney added.

"So let's start with the spa and go from there." Olivia said. "And maybe somewhere along the way, we can get this tattoo removed."

"Why? It's cool." Delaney said as they walked out of the room and to the spa.

"I don't want a hoe tag." Olivia replied.

"I get that." Delaney said as they got into the elevator and headed down. "We have to find my ring. John will kill me if I lose it."

"Relax, John loves you." Lorena said as they arrived at the spa. They headed to the desk and asked about the drinks from the night before.

"I assure you ladies." The manager said. "The drinks are perfectly safe and healthy. Unless you mixed them with alcohol."

"Nobody told me that when I made the reservations." Lorena said.

"It was all in the handbook."

"Okay, do you know where we went after we left here?" She asked.

"You guys said something about a bar?" The manager walked away. Lorena sighed and walked back to where Delaney and Olivia were waiting.

"Okay, the drinks were perfectly safe and healthy unless you mixed them with alcohol."

"Great." Delaney replied.

"She did say we said something about a bar."

"There are a million bars in Vegas." Delaney sighed.

"Let's go to the tattoo place. We have the receipt. Maybe they can explain why I got boots above my ass." Olivia suggested.

Lorena's phone rang again and she hit ignore seeing it was Mike again. She had no idea why he kept calling but she couldn't deal with him right now. She had to help Delaney find her ring. Olivia looked at her phone as she put it back in her pocket and smiled. "Oooh, I see your man is blowing your phone up. Have you guys been up to something on the down low?"

"Did the alcohol make you talk like that or was it that tattoo?" Lorena asked. She looked at the back of her hand and noticed the stamp from a club, a club where Chris Jericho had been performing the night before. "I think I know where we went."

"Where?"

"To a club where Chris Jericho was playing." She said taking the flyer off the board. "See."

"Maybe they have my ring." Delaney replied.

"Let's go and then we can go to the tattoo place." Olivia replied.

They headed out and flagged down a taxi. Lorena gave him the address and they were soon on their way. Delaney hoped that her ring was at the club. She had to find it.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Lorena, Olivia and Delaney walked into the club and looked around. It was deserted and they weren't even sure anyone was there. Until a big man with tattoos came around the corner carrying some glasses.

"Well, if it isn't the bride to be and her girls. Didn't think I'd see you guys back here so soon."

"You remember us?"

"Hell yeah I remember you. It isn't every day girls as beautiful as you are end up leaving with a rock star as big as Chris Jericho. Well, I mean it probably happens every day. Just not in my club."

"Chris Jericho? Rock star?" Delaney said to him.

"Yep. Last we saw him, he was leaving here with you girls. I'm guessing at least one of you got lucky with him."

The three of them looked at each other. Lucky with Chris Jericho? Delaney looked at him. "Sir, you haven't seen an engagement ring have you? It's a yellow canary diamond center stone with a smaller diamond on each side?"

"Can't say that I have. "When you talk to Jericho again, can you tell him I've got his cut of the door last night?"

"Sure." Lorena said as her cell phone rang again.

"What does mike want with you so badly?" Delaney asked.

"I have no idea." She hit ignore.

"How could I lose my engagement ring?" Delaney asked as they looked around the club. It was then that they all had a flashback of what happened at the club.

_Flashback_

_They got to the club and paid the door fee. The bouncer stamped their hands and they headed in. they saw that Chris Jericho was standing off to the side getting ready to take the stage._

"_This is going to be awesome." Delaney said as they sat down and ordered their drinks. "I have wanted to see Chris Jericho forever. God, that man looks hot in jeans."_

_"I know right? He's so sexy." Lorena said._

"_Quiet. He's taking the stage." Olivia said. _

_The three girls watched as Chris performed. Once his set was over, they were shocked when he came over to their table._

"_I hear we have a bride to be." He said looking at Delaney, who the girls had made wear a veil and button that said bride to be._

"_That would be me." Delaney said with a smile._

"_Well how about I buy you beautiful ladies a round of drinks." He smiled._

"_Only if you join us." Lorena said._

_"I would never turn down drinks with beautiful women. Barkeep, a round of shots for me and my friends."_

_The bartender nodded and soon brought drinks over. Everyone soon was drinking and having fun._

''_This is the best bachelorette party ever." Delaney said to her friends as Chris took the stage for another song. _

_The girls drank and just enjoyed the show. Once it was over, Chris joined them again. "We so need to do something else." Olivia said to them. __"I mean we have this hot rock star and we have drinks. We need more fun!"_

_Chris smiled. "I know a place we can go. If you ladies are interested."_

_"Hell yeah. Let's go." Olivia said._

_End of Flashback_

"We left here with Chris Jericho?" Delaney said to them.

"That's awesome really." Olivia replied. Delaney groaned. "Wait, are we missing someone?"

Both Lorena and Delaney looked around. "I didn't even notice we were missing Taylin."

"I'm so not worried about her. I have to find this ring or John's going to kill me. Teddy can always find another hooker." Delaney said just as Lorena's phone rang again. "Good lord would you just answer your phone and find out what he wants?"

Lorena groaned as she pressed the answer button. "Mike, I'm very busy."

"Well, I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About last night? Don't you remember our conversation last night?"

"Our conversation from last night?" She asked. Her mind started to wander back and she remembered them going to the club with Chris.

"So any of you ladies single?" He asked.

"I'm not obviously and Olivia and Taylin have boyfriends but Lorena is single. At least technically anyway."

"Technically?" Chris asked.

"She's in love with her boss."

"Really?" Chris asked looking at her. She shrugged and nodded. "Why don't we call him up and tell him?"

Lorena gasped. She remembered calling Mike and telling him everything. "I have to go Mike. I will talk to you later about this." She hung up and looked at Delaney and Olivia.

"What?" Delaney asked.

"I called Mike last night and apparently told him how much I like him."

"Well at least now he knows." Delaney said. "Did he sound mad?"

"I don't know exactly. I'll deal with it later. Right now, we have a missing engagement ring, missing rock star and oh yeah your brother's hooker like girlfriend."

"Let's focus on the first two. I'm sure the hooker will show up." Olivia said with a laugh.

"So, we're heading to tattoo place or the other club we went to with Chris?" Delaney asked.

"Let's head to the other club." Olivia replied. "Do we know the name of it?"

"Embargo." Lorena said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because there's a chip in my purse."

"Well let's go to Embargo and see if we can find my ring, Chris Jericho or Taylin." Delaney said as they walked out. They caught a cab and heading to the club.

Delaney hoped they had her ring. She just had to find it. She had too.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Lorena, Olivia and Delaney pulled into the parking lot at the club and looked at each other. The place looked ratty and run down.

"We came here?" Delaney said as they got out of the car.

"I guess we were just following the rock star?" Olivia replied.

"Let's go in and see if they have your ring or Chris Jericho." Lorena said and they started walking to the club. They walked in and couldn't believe it.

"We went to a country bar with a mechanical bull?" Delaney said as they looked around. She looked up at the bar and the sign. "Try our signature drink. 20 different types of alcohol mixed in a real cowboy boot?"

"Oh Dear God! Is that Olivia?" Lorena said as she looked at the picture behind the bar. The other two looked and there was Olivia on the bull.

"Oh my god, you rode the bull." Delaney laughed as someone came up behind them.

"Didn't think we would see you girls again?" He said walking up. "How's the one who hit her head on the side rail after falling off the bull?"

They looked at each other. "We were here last night?"

"Yeah. You and Chris Jericho. You all rode the bull." The bartender smiled. "And you tried the boot."

"We drank out of a cowboy boot?" Delaney said.

"Yep."

_Flashback_

_Olivia passed the boot to Lorena and then Delaney. "This is awesome!" _

"_Well, ladies, who's next on the bull?" Chris said as he took a drink of his beer._

"_Definitely Olivia." Lorena laughed. _

_"Alright! I'm cool with that." She said as she walked over. "Can't be too hard can it?"_

_She got on the bull while the others stood by watching and holding their drinks. "Come on, Olivia!" Delaney yelled. The music started and the bull did to. _

"_Whoo!" Olivia said as she rode the bull._

_End of Flashback_

"You rode the bull!"

"That still doesn't explain the missing ring or the tattoo." Delaney said. "And eww to the fact that we drank out of a dirty cowboy boot."

Lorena turned to the bartender. "Sir, you didn't find a ring did you? A yellow canary diamond engagement ring?"

"Can't say that I have." He replied. "But you ladies did say something about a place with some kickin buffalo wings? I think Chris Jericho said he knew a place."

Once he walked away, the girls looked at each other. "Buffalo Wings?" Olivia asked.

Delaney look at Lorena's shirt. "Oh my god. Look at your shirt."

Lorena looked down and she realized she was wearing a different shirt than what she had when they went to dinner. "Sweet Thangs Wingz. All you can eat winner." She said as she read the shirt. "Well, I guess we went to Sweet Thangs."

Delaney groaned as her phone rang. "It's Ted." She pressed the answer button. "Hey Bro."

"Hey, where are you girls?"

"We're doing a few things. Why?"

"Is Taylin with you guys?"

"She's around." Delaney answered.

"Can you have her call me?"

"Sure. Later bro." Delaney hung up and looked at Lorena and Olivia. "Ted's looking for Taylin."

"I still can't for the life of me understand why."

"Sex." Delaney replied. "The hooker couldn't seduce my fiancée so she moved to my brother. And Ted apparently likes what she does."

"Eww, enough about that hooker. Let's try to find your ring or Chris Jericho." Lorena said getting up. "How did we lose a rock star anyway? "

"Maybe we didn't lose him. Maybe he ditched us. Lets go to Sweet Thangs and see what happened from there."

"You mean beside Lorena winning the wing contest?" Delaney smiled.

"Yeah and I still don't know why I would enter and how I beat anyone." Lorena said as they headed out of the club and to the car.

"Let's go find out." Delaney said. "Then you can get back to the hotel and talk to Mike about what you told him last night."

"I'm so avoiding that." Lorena said as they started to the restaurant. "I can't believe I actually told him something. I'm never drinking again."

"I second that." Delaney said with a sigh. "I can't believe we haven't found my engagement ring or my brother's hooker girlfriend. How am I going to explain either? I have to tell John that I was so drunk during my bachelorette party that I lost my engagement ring, rode a mechanical bull and who knows what else. Then I have to tell my brother that I was so drunk, I have no idea where his girlfriend is. Oh and I have no idea if I lost a rock star or if he ditched us after we went and got buffalo wings."

"One step at a time. Lets go to the wings place." Olivia said as they walked out of the bar. They got into the car and programmed the directions into the GPS. They wondered what they would find at the place.

Lorena's phone went off again. She looked at it and sighed as she read the text message. "What the hell did you say to him last night?" Delaney asked. "He has called you a lot and now he's texting you. It must have been a hell of a conversation."

"I don't want to talk about it." Lorena said. She looked over at Delaney who had grabbed her phone and replied to the text message. "What are you doing?"

"Accepting your invitation to dinner. You need to talk to that man and perhaps do a few of the things you discussed on the phone last night."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not? You like him and its obvious you told him last night and now he's all interested in getting the live show."

"He's my boss. Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"Not if you don't let it. Sex in the office could be fun. It was for me and John."

"When is sex not fun for you and John?" Olivia laughed.

"Well, there was that time driving back from that conference."

"Enough. Let's headed into this wing place and figure things out. I will deal with Mike later."

Olivia and Delaney nodded as they pulled into the wing place. Delaney hoped her engagement ring was in there. She just had to find it.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike smiled as he read the text message. She said yes. She'd agreed to have dinner with him. He'd been a little surprised when she'd called him in the middle of the night.

_XxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Mike. It's Lorena."_

_"Yeah, I got that. What's up?"_

_"There are some things I need to say to you. First of all, I think you're hot. You're the hottest guy I've ever seen and I've thought about just going into your office and throwing you down on the desk but I couldn't. I love you. I guess that's what I'm trying to say. I love you."_

_End of Flashback_

He couldn't believe it when she said it. He hadn't known she felt like that. And he wanted to tell her that he felt it too but someone else hung up before he could and when he called back it went right to voicemail.

"Someone is happy?" John said to him as they sat in the hotel room.

"Well, Lorena agreed to have dinner with me."

"After the drunken call last night?" John laughed.

"Yep." Mike laughed.

The girls walked into the restaurant and were shocked when a waitress came over to them. "Hey, you guys are back. It's early but we can get you your free wings."

"Free wings?" Delaney asked.

"Yeah as the champ, Lorena eats free." She said pointing to the wall. The girls turned and saw Lorena's picture at the top. "It's about time someone gave the firemen a run for their money."

"I out ate some firemen?"

"Oh yeah. You put them in their place and shut them up. It was great to see. And your friend took a swing at one of them. Then he left with the super slutty girl with you. Of course this was after the guy who lost spilled the beer on you."

"You didn't by chance find a ring did you?" Delaney asked. "Yellow canary diamond engagement ring."

"I'm sorry. No." She said to her. "But how did it go with that guy?"

"Guy?" Delaney asked.

"Yeah. The hot guy you were making out with."

Delaney looked from her to Lorena. "No, I'm engaged. I wasn't making out with anyone."

"I know. You must have said like a million times but I thought you were kidding because of the fake ring you were wearing."

Delaney couldn't believe it. She looked at Olivia and Lorena. "Oh my god, I thought John would just be mad that I lost the ring. He's never going to marry me when he finds out I kissed someone else."

"Um apparently, I recorded it."

"What?" Delaney said to Olivia.

"There's a video on my phone." Olivia said pressing the button and the girls watched as Lorena out ate the firemen. They watched as Taylin left with one of them and another spilled beer on Lorena. "Delaney where did you go in this?"

"I don't know." Delaney watched and she could see that she was apparently out of frame. "I guess that's when I was making out with someone." She put her head in her hands. "This can't be happening."

"Wait, I think that is John. Look at that shirt. It's the one you bought him for his birthday." Lorena said.

Delaney took the phone and watched the video. "Please let be John I was making out with." She said as she rewinded the video. She watched as she went out of frame before coming back into and she saw herself making out with the guy. She looked at it. "Oh thank god. That is John I'm making out with."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Olivia said.

"Except for the fact that I lost a $30,000 engagement ring."

"$30,000?!" Lorena and Olivia asked together.

"He must really love you."

"Or you must be awesome in bed."

"I like think it's both. That he loves me and I'm amazing in bed." Delaney replied. "But the point is I love that ring and we have to try to find it."

"So, you were making out with John last night. How did that happen?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea." Delaney replied. "Maybe I called him?"

Lorena called the waitress back over. "Miss, do you know where we went after here?"

"I know you guys left with the firemen and Chris Jericho." She said walking away.

"Where would we go with Chris Jericho and a bunch of firemen?" Delaney asked.

"The firehouse." Lorena said. "And apparently we left something there."

"How do you know ?"

"Because a fireman named Justin just text me and told me."

"Maybe it's my ring." Delaney said getting up. "Well, come on. I have an engagement ring to find."

Lorena and Olivia got up and followed Delaney out. They got into the car and headed to the firehouse. Delaney hoped her ring was there. She had to find it.

John and Mike kept talking as Ted and Randy walked into the room.

"What's got you all smiles?" Randy asked as he sat down with them.

"Oh he's going on a hot date with Lorena later."

"Seems that drunken call in the middle of the night did some good."

"Not as good as John meeting them at the bar."

"I hope Delaney remembers she gave me her ring."

"She didn't give it to you. You took it so Miss I'm so drunk wouldn't lose it." Mike laughed. "I mean she wanted to get naked with you in the bar last night."

John laughed. "That's my girl."

"Well, that's more than I want to know about my sister. But I doubt she knows she give you the ring." Ted said. "And she probably things she lost it."

John laughed. "No. She remembers I took it."

Ted laughed. He wasn't sure about that and he wondered why Taylin hadn't called him yet. He got out his phone and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. He told her to call him when she got the message. He sighed when he hung up.

"No Taylin?" Randy asked.

"No. She normally picks up my calls." Ted said. "I hope nothing wrong."

"I'm sure it's fine. She's probably with the girls." Randy added.

"I hope so." John and Mike looked at each other. When John had gone to the bar last night, he hadn't seen Taylin anywhere and he wondered where exactly she was. The girls were so drunk and having fun, he doubted they even noticed. He never liked her and he had heard all about her partying and sleeping around. Ted just chose not to see it. John hoped now he would.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"What could we have left at the firehouse?" Lorena asked.

"The hot firemen." Olivia said.

"Let's just go and see what we left. And hopefully, it's my ring." Delaney said as they drove toward it.

"Relax, Delaney. We will find it and if we don't, just explain to John what happened. The ring is insured and you can get another one." Lorena said.

"I know all of that. But I love that ring and I don't understand why I would take it off."

"I think it probably just fell off. Remember when we were at dinner and it fell off. "

"Thanks. I may never find it now." Delaney said as a couple of dark haired firemen walked out.

"Well, boots and the girls." Justin said as he and Evan walked up.

"Did you just call me boots?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah." Justin replied. "Glad you guys came. We have been trying to get a hold of you."

"And why would that be?"

"Because we owe Lorena for her clothes and here's your bra Boots."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"The tat you let Jericho pick out. Something about a band his friend Dwayne is in."

"I let him pick the tattoo?" Olivia replied shocked.

"And that's how you introduced yourself to us. You said you were boots and you guys were celebrating a bride to be."

"You didn't by chance find a ring did you?" Delaney asked them.

"Sorry, no." Evan replied.

"So, what the hell happened last night?" Lorena asked.

"You out ate Paul and he got a little bent out of shape. He poured a pitcher of beer on you. And you guys came back here and partied with us a little more. You kept talking about Mike?"

_Flashback_

_Lorena and the girls got out of the car and followed the firemen into the firehouse. The music started and they started to dance and drink a little more. _

"_I wish Mike were here." Lorena said to Justin._

"_Mike your boyfriend?" Justin asked as they danced._

_"He's the man she's in love with. The man she called half an hour ago and professed her love to." Delaney replied_

"_Well, that's great." Justin smiled._

"_Oh they're playing our song." Olivia said pulling the girls over to a table as Flo Rida 'Low' came on. _

_The song played as the girls danced on the table and sang along with the song. _

"You guys were pretty wild." Justin said. "So how'd it go with Mike?"

"She hasn't seen him yet. They're having dinner tonight."

"Well, he was all she talked about. So I'm sure it will go fine." He replied. "Well, you girls really were fun last night. Did you ditch Chris Jericho?"

"We honestly don't know." Delaney replied. "The memories of last night are a little fuzzy."

"Well, you guys did drink a little much." He replied. "But he stayed with you guys when you were here. So, I don't know."

"Where did we go after we left here?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. Chris said he had somewhere he wanted to go and you all got into the car and head off."

Lorena looked at her phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"You know it is impolite to lock a rock star in the bathroom."

"We locked you in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, you did. After we got back from the Bay View. Don't you remember?"

"No, we don't." She sighed. "We will come and let you out." She hung up and looked at the others. "I found Chris Jericho."

"Where and does he have my ring?" Delaney asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Where he is?"

"We locked him in the bathroom. He said we did it after we went to Bay View?'

"I know the Bay View. It's an amazing restaurant. Expensive though." Justin said. "You locked a rock star in the bathroom?"

"Apparently we did." Lorena said looking at the girls. "Well are we going to the Bay View or to the hotel to let Chris Jericho out of the bathroom?"

"We should probably go let Chris out." Delaney replied with a sigh. "I'm starting to think I should just tell John that I lost the ring."

"I'm sure if you're as awesome in bed as you say, he'll forgive you."

"I hope so." She said walking toward the door. "Well, let's head back to the hotel and let Chris out of the bathroom." The others agreed and they started to walk out when Delaney stopped. "Wait, last night, did a friend with us leave with one of you guys?" She asked Justin.

"Yeah." Evan replied.

"Where did she go?" Delaney asked.

"Why do you care Delaney?" Lorena asked.

"I don't care but my brother does."

"All we know is she disappeared with Dolph. If you girls are ever back in town and it ever doesn't work out with Mike, look me up." Justin said with a wink. Lorena smiled and they headed back to the car.

"That firemen was totally into you." Olivia said as they started back to the hotel.

"I know that." Lorena replied. "But right now, we have a rock star to get to, a ring find and I have to deal with my confession of love to Mike."

Both Delaney and Olivia laughed. "And I have to tell my fiancée that I lost my engagement ring and then tell my brother that his girlfriend went off with someone else."

"Ah, she's a whore anyway. Teddy can do much better."

"I know she's a whore and Teddy could do better. But he likes her. Whatever, let's just go back to the hotel." Delaney replied as they got into the car.

They made their way back to the hotel. Delaney really hoped John wasn't too upset about the ring. She hadn't meant to lose it. It must just have fell off. She sighed as they pulled up to the hotel a short while later. It was time to just tell him.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Delaney sighed as they pulled into the parking lot. "I guess it's now or never."

"You deal with that and we'll go let the rock star out of the bathroom." Olivia said. "And pick out something for Lorena to wear on her date with Mike."

Delaney nodded and headed to the elevator and headed up to the suite where John and the others were. She took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Delaney, hey." Ted said when he answered.

"Hey." She said walking in. "Where's John? I need to talk to him."

"He's in the bedroom on the right over there." Ted said pointing to it. "Hey, you never had Taylin call me back."

"Yeah,ummm, can I talk about that later?"

"What's going on, Laney? Where is Taylin?"

Delaney sighed and turned back to him. "I don't know where she is okay? Last night she disappeared and I have no idea where she is. Now, I need to talk John." She said walking into the bedroom.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here." John said when he saw her. "How was your party last night?"

"Eventful." She laughed a little bit. "John, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure exactly how to tell you."

"Just tell me." He said sitting down on the bed.

"Last night during the many things we girls did, I lost my engagement ring." She said holding up her hand. "I looked everywhere we went last night but I can't find. I'm so sorry."

John smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "I know exactly what happen to your engagement ring." He said taking it out of his pocket. "This belongs to you."

"You had my ring? How did you get my ring?" She asked as he put it back on. John laughed as he thought back to the night before.

_Flashback_

_John and Mike arrived at the restaurant and he laughed when he saw Delaney and the girls eating some hot wings. He caught Delaney's attention and she came over stumbling a little bit._

"_I miss you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_I miss you too." He laughed. "You call me. So what's up?"_

"_I just wanted to see you." She said moving her hand and she heard her engagement ring fall. "Oh no. It keeps doing that."_

_John bent down and picked it up. "How about I hold on to this tonight?" He said putting in his pocket._

_Delaney looked at her hand. "But I feel so naked without it. Oh, let's get you naked too." She said as she started to unbutton his shirt._

"_Wait." He said taking her hands away. He took a fake plastic diamond ring that was on the boa she was wearing and he put it on her. "Now, there you go."_

_"You're my hero." She said as she kissed him. _

"_Good to know. Now you enjoy your party and I will keep the ring safe." He kissed her again and him and Mike headed out._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm so glad you had my ring." She said looking at it.

"I'm sorry you worried where it was. I thought you would remember I had it and then come and see me this morning."

"Well to be honest, I don't have much a memory about last night."

"Really?" He laughed. "Must have been some party."

"Oh yeah. We went to a club and a bar. We rode a mechanical bull, we drank alcohol from a real cowboy boot, Olivia got a tattoo, we kidnapped Chris Jericho, Lorena won a eating contest and called Mike and told him how much she loved him. And we lost Taylin."

"What do you mean you lost her?"

"I mean when we were eating the hot wings with the firemen, she apparently left with one."

"You ate wings with firemen?"

"That's what we were doing at the restaurant when you came."

"Oh okay. So, Taylin left with one of them?"

"Yes. I knew she was slutty but I thought she loved my brother a little."

"And you have no idea where she is?"

"Nope. So I guess I have to tell Ted."

"Yes. He needs to know."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Will you go with me?"

"Of course." He smiled and took her hand. "Let's go." She nodded and they headed out to the main area.

"Okay, sis. Tell me where Taylin is?" Ted asked when they came out. "And no avoiding this time."

"Alright. I really have no idea where she is."

"Did you call her?" He asked. "I did and she didn't pick up. How can you not know where she is?"

"Well, last night is a little hazy." She said looking down.

"What are you not telling me, Delaney Claire DiBiase?"

"She disappeared with some fireman named Dolph."

"She wouldn't do that." Ted replied. "I know you don't like because she tried to sleep with John but why would you lie about that."

"I'm not lying. Do I hate her for trying to sleep with John? Yes I do. But that doesn't change that she did leave with some fireman."

"I don't believe you. Where did you and those harpies you're friends with ditch her?"

Delaney couldn't believe that Ted was accusing her of purposely trying to ditch Taylin. She looked over his shoulder at the door as Taylin walked into the hotel with the fireman and stopped to kiss him. "Why don't you ask her for yourself?"

Ted turned around and saw Taylin with the fireman. He walked over to where she was. "What the hell is this?"

Taylin turned to where he was. "Ted, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously or you wouldn't be kissing this guy. How often have you been cheating on me?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"You're damn right I do."

"Pretty much since the beginning."

Ted looked from her to everyone else. "I should have listened when everyone told me what a whore you were. But I said they were wrong. That there was a deeper side to you. But there isn't. You're nothing but a cheap slut. And I never want to see you again."

"Whatever. I was only with you for the money and to make your sister angry and I was hoping John would realize that he wants me and dump your sister."

Delaney walked up to her and before anyone could react, she slapped her across the cheek. "You're a slut and you always will be. John would never want you. He isn't into cheap slut who screw everything. He likes his women with class. Now leave. No one wants you and your slutty ass here." She walked over to John and they headed back into the other room.

"Get out." Teddy said. Taylin looked at him and shrugged and walked out with the fireman.

Lorena walked into the hotel room with Olivia and opened the bathroom door. Chris walked out and hugged them both. "I'm so glad to see you guys. Where are the other two? The slutty one and the hyper engaged one?"

Olivia laughed. "Well, we lost the slutty one. And the engaged one is telling her fiancée that she somehow, in the middle of our wild night, lost her thirty thousand dollar engagement ring."

"He dropped 30 grand on a ring? Wow! I bet she's a firecracker in the sheets."

"She probably is." Lorena replied. "So, how did you get locked in the bathroom?"

"It's a funny story but right now I need to call my band and let them know where I am." He said walking over to the phone.

Both girls wondered what else had happened last night. And they wondered if everything was going okay for Delaney with John. It really wasn't her fault about the ring. It just happened.

Chris finished up on the phone. "So how'd it go with Mike?"

"She hasn't seen him yet. They're going our tonight." Chris smiled.

"I smell a make over Boots. What about you?"

"Why did you nickname me that and let me get boots tattooed above my ass?"

He laughed. "I'll tell you that as soon as you guys tell me why you locked me in the bathroom after our water balloon or should I say, water condom fight?"

Both Lorena and Olivia looked at each other. Water Condom Fight? They had no idea what he was talking about. Why would they even have a water condom fight? Either had an answer to that question yet. But they hoped the rock star in front of them could answer it.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"Okay, tell us exactly what happened." Lorena said as they sat in the living room of the suite.

"You guys really don't remember?" He laughed.

"No, we don't." Olivia replied.

"Well it start like this." He said. "We came back here after the tattoo place and the club. I tried to hit on you, all of you. And that's when Boots here hit me with a water balloon that was actually a condom filled with water."

"Always a trouble maker." Lorena said laughing.

"Ha, ha." Olivia replied. "So, I threw a water balloon at you?"

"Yep. And when you did, it started the fight. I'm so sorry I hit you in the eye with one."

"That's why my eye hurts." Olivia replied.

"Yeah I'm sorry." He said getting his jacket. "Well, Boots, I should go. This has been so fun. I can't remember the last time I busted through that many condoms." He walked over and kissed Olivia and then Lorena. "Tell the hyper one I hope she found her engagement ring and if it doesn't work out with John. She can call me" He turned to Lorena. "Or if it doesn't work out with Mike, call me."

Lorena rolled her eyes and smiled. "We could just call you you know."

"Yeah you can." He smiled as he walked out the door.

"So, what now?" Olivia asked.

"I guess we should go see if everything went alright with John and Delaney. I hate that we didn't find her engagement ring."

"And we get to see the guys." Olivia smiled. "Oh, we have tell Ted about Taylin."

"Delaney probably already did. He so deserves better than her."

They walked out into the hallway and Olivia looked over at Lorena as Mike walked up to her.

"I'll see you guys later" Lorena looked at Mike and sighed.

"So I guess I should explain about..." She didn't get to finish her sentence before he pulled her to him and kissed her. He smiled into the kiss when she kissed him back. She pulled away and looked at him. "I guess I don't need to explain?"

"You said plenty last night." He smiled. "And then today, it was like you didn't want to talk to me. I had to do something."

"I guess I was a little embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be. I like you too." He smiled. "I always have."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really?" He leaned in and kissed her. "How about we talk more about this at dinner tonight?"

She nodded. "I would like that."

"Great. Now, are you on our way up to the room?"

"I am. I want to make sure John and Delaney are fine. She lost her engagement ring last night." Mike laughed.

"She's found it now." He smiled. "John had it."

"Probably a good thing." She said. He nodded.

"How about we go grab a cup of coffee? Maybe talk a little more?"

"I was really hoping to get a shower and take a nap before we went out later."

"Even better." He said raising his eyebrows and smiling. "I've rented a room away from the guys. You can take a shower in there if you want and get some sleep before we head out to dinner. Maybe we could...take a nap together."

She looked at him. "Really? Together?"

"Yes. Come on, just a nap." He said holding out his hand. She hesitated but took his hand and headed upstairs with him.

Olivia arrived at the hotel room and knocked on the door. "Well, there's my favorite girl." Randy said when he opened the door.

"I came to see how John and Delaney are. And to see you."

"John and Delaney are fine." He replied. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because last night somehow, we lost Delaney's engagement ring."

He laughed. "Don't worry. She found it."

"Really where?"

"John had it."

"He must have gotten it when they came to the hot wings place."

"Hot wings place? What did you guys do last night?"

"The usual stuff. Oh and I got a tattoo. But Chris Jericho picked it out so..."

"Chris Jericho, the rock star?"

"Yep. Apparently we saw him at a bar and he ended up staying the night with us. And he picked out the tattoo."

"Let me see it." She smiled and pulled up her shirt. "You got boots?"

"Yeah, I have no idea why he picked that."

Randy smiled. "It's hot though." He said leaning in to kiss her. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too."

"Really? Between the hot wings place, the bar, the rock star and the tattoo. When did you have time to miss me."

She smiled at him. "I always miss you."

"Really? Well, we are in this hotel room alone. How about you prove that to me?" She smiled and kissed him. She took his hand and led him over to the bed.

"So, are you sorry about your brother and Taylin?" John asked Delaney as they walked the strip.

"No. He deserves better." She replied as they walked hand in hand. She was so happy that he had her engagement ring and it was back where it belonged.

"Maybe you have some other single friends you can introduce him to."

"Maybe your sister?"

"My sister?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's pretty and single. And she would be perfect for my brother. He deserves a nice girl who will love him and not be a whore." She said as they stopped. She turned to him. "So, how about we invite her to dinner and invite him and hook them up?"

"Ok. But only because you're so damn cute." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, John Cena."

"I love you too, Delaney DiBiase." He replied. "And I can't wait for us to be married."

"Me too." She smiled and kissed him again.

Mike woke up a little while later, Lorena's head on his chest and smiled. He'd never expected waking up holding her to feel so great. He kissed her on the top of the head and she opened her eyes.

"Afternoon." He said to her.

"Afternoon." She replied. "What time is it?"

"About four. I figured we would have dinner about seven."

"That sounds great. I better call the girls and get one of them to bring me some clothes." She said grabbing her cell phone.

He smiled. He was excited about dinner and to see where things could go between them. He had been shocked when she called him the night before and said she liked him. He'd had a little crush on her since the beginning. Now they were finally getting a chance to see what they have.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ted pulled at his collar a little while later as he sat at the table with Delaney and John. He couldn't believe that he agreed to a set up with John's sister. He still was trying to figure out what he had done wrong for Taylin to cheat on him for their whole relationship.

"Would you relax? Jessica is great. You will like her." Delaney replied as they sat there.

"I just don't think I'm ready to meet someone new."

"Why not? Taylin was a whore who cheated on you. You deserve someone great and that is so Jessica."

"I'm not really looking for..." Ted said stopping in mid sentence as a pretty, petite brunette approached the table.

John and Delaney looked up. "Jessica, you came." Delaney said hugging her. She turned to Ted. "This is my brother, Ted. Ted this is John's sister, Jessica."

"Nice to meet you." Jessica said holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ted said shaking it. "Let me get your chair for you."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you guys called. It's been forever since I'm been out."

"Well, we thought it would be good for all of us to hang out since John and I are getting married." Delaney smiled.

"Now lets eat."

Lorena stood in the bathroom adjusting her makeup. She was nervous. But the kiss from earlier and waking up in Mike's arms earlier was nice. And if things worked out like she hoped, she'd get to do that more often. She took a breath when she heard the knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to find him standing there with flowers.

She smiled in return and took them. "Tiger Lilies are actually my favorite flowers. Thank you." He offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" She took his arm and they headed out to dinner. "I made us reservations at the Bellagio. I'm friends with the owner and I got us a nice private booth in the back. I figured we could get to know each other a little better."

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled as they headed out to the car.

They arrived at the Bellagio and were shown to a back booth. The waitress brought them some wine and gave them menus.

"So, what's good here?" She asked him.

"Everything but the steak is the best."

"You've been here a few times?" He smiled.

"This isn't my first trip to Vegas."

"Really? Do you bring girls here?"

"No." He laughed. "Usually it's just me and the guys. Usually a work trip."

"Right." She laughed.

"It's true. We have come here a few times. We do conference sometimes or we just have a bonding exercise for the company. I promise I don't bring girls here."

"I believe you." She said smiling as Alex the owner came up.

"Mike." Alex said as he walked up.

"Alex." Mike replied as he stood up and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I see you're not doing too bad for yourself."

"I can't complain." Alex smiled and looked at Lorena. "And who is your beautiful companion?"

"Alex, this is Lorena. My girlfriend."

Alex smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "Lorena, nice to meet you. I trust Mike is being a good boy?"

"He's behaving." She smiled.

"Good. He's a good man." Alex turned to Mike. "She's beautiful , man. Your dinner tonight totally on the house.'

"You don't have to do that." Mike said to him.

"Oh please. It's the least I can do. Enjoy your evening guys." He said before walking away.

Lorena smiled as Alex walked away. "So your girlfriend huh?"

"I hope that's where we're headed." He smiled. "I mean you did call me and confess your undying love to me. And told me how hot I am and how much you wanted me."

"Yeah, I guess I did didn't I?"

"So since you want me and I want you, it only makes sense for you to be my girlfriend."

She smiled. "I guess so." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Now, let's enjoy our evening." She nodded and they went back to looking over their menu.

Ted laughed as Jessica told him a childhood story of her and John. "Next time, I think he will make sure it's dead before he touches it."

Delaney laughed and looked at John. "Can't believe you wanted to picked up a skunk."

"I wanted to know if it was French. Like that cartoon Peppi La Pew."

"It took mom a whole tub full of tomato juice to get the smell off of him." Jessica laughed.

"Oh, you were a little terror weren't you?" Delaney said and kissed John.

"I was not." He laughed. "I was just a little boy."

Ted looked at Jessica. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"I would love that." She smiled and turned to her brother. "We're going to get out of here. See you later." She stood up and hugged John and Delaney and followed Ted out.

Delaney smiled at John. "And there is a love connection. And I knew it."

He smiled and kissed her. "Yeah you did. So what do you say we get out of here too?"

She nodded and they headed out and back to the hotel where he had gotten them their own room.

Mike laughed at something Lorena said and she smiled at him. "I'm really glad things are finally out in the open and we know how we both feel. I don't know why I didn't tell you before." He said.

"Because we were afraid I guess. But I'm really glad I got drunk and called you too."

"You wanna head back to the hotel? I promise we won't have sex unless that's what you

want. But we can cuddle like we did before and possibly sleep. If Olivia and Randy have tired themselves out and Cena and Delaney haven't started. You know there is that very small window." She laughed.

"Let's head back and just see where the night takes us." He smiled and they headed out.

They arrived back at the hotel and headed to the room. Once they were inside, he turned to her. "So, did you want to watch a movie or just get some sleep? I'm guessing from the quiet, that Randy and Olivia have tired themselves out and Cena and Delaney must have a room further away."

Lorena smiled. "Can we just lay in bed and watch a movie?"

"I would like that." He said. They both got in some comfortable clothes and laid down on the bed. "So, what movie did you want to watch? I'm good with whatever you pick."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"The Princess Bride then." He smiled.

"As you wish." She smiled when he said that. She always wanted a guy to say that to her. She pressed play and got comfortable on the bed with him.

Delaney smiled as she rested her head on John's chest after they had made love. She couldn't believe it was just in two short weeks until they would be married.

"So, your brother and my sister?" He said to her.

"They're perfect. And you know it's true." He nodded. "So, how does it feel to know in just two short weeks, we will be married."

"I'm ready. I know you're the perfect girl and I can't wait until we are married." He lifted her hand. "And there is a beautiful platinum band to match this beautiful ring."

"Maybe that'll help keep it on." She laughed.

"We can always get your engagement ring sized." He said to her.

"It's always been the right size. I don't know why it kept coming off."

"Maybe it was just because you were drunk last night."

"I hope so." She smiled and kissed him. "I'm not drinking that much again."

"That's good to know." He smiled and kissed her. "Now, let's enjoy the rest of this evening. Because tomorrow it's back to work." She smiled and they started to make love again. Tomorrow it would be back to real life and leaving Las Vegas behind.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Lorena woke up the next morning snuggled up to Mike and smiled. Today they would all head back home.

"You ready to leave this crazy place?" Mike said softly.

"Yeah I guess we have to get back to the real world." She laughed.

"Yeah we do." He smiled and kissed her. "But now that I know how you feel and you know how I feel, real life will be more awesome wont it?"

She smiled and kissed him this time. "Yes it will be."

"Then let's get showed and changed. I'm sure the others are ready to go too."

Ted and Jessica smiled at each other as they headed to breakfast. It had been an amazing night. They walked into the restaurant and saw John and Delaney. Delaney smiled and waved them over.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Ted said sitting down at the table.

"So, how was your night?" John asked them.

"It was a nice night. We enjoyed each other's company." Jessica smiled.

"Does that mean what I think it does because if so, eww."

"I think it's great." Delaney smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks." Jessica smiled. "So, are you guys heading back to San Francisco?"

"We are." John replied. "We have a wedding in two weeks."

"Which reminds me, Jess would you like to be my date?" Ted asked. Jessica smiled and nodded.

"I would love to."

Delaney smiled at the two of them. Jessica was so much better than Taylin. She smiled when she saw Mike and Lorena coming toward them.

"You two look very happy." Delaney smiled. "I guess it goes to show you sometimes the best things come from drunken phone calls."

Mike laughed as they sat down. "Yeah, I guess they do." He said looking at Lorena.

"I'm just glad it's finally out in the open. Just if you do anything at the office, make sure you lock the door."

"Like you and Delaney do?" Lorena asked laughing.

"We always lock the door." Delaney replied.

"Yeah but the office isn't sound proof." Lorena laughed. "And I don't want to know what happens between you guys but you sure do like to agree with John a lot."

"You're hilarious." Delaney said.

"I'm just saying the truth. We hear it sometimes." She replied. "But enough about that. Randy and Olivia not came down yet?"

"Nope. You know those two. They will probably arrive just as the plane is boarding."

"Probably." Ted said laughing. "Oh hey Mike, can you switch seats with Jessica?"

"Yeah sure." Mike replied.

"Well, we better finish breakfast so we don't miss our plane." Delaney said to them.

"So like her. She always wants to make sure we are on time." John said with a smile.

"Most of us." Lorena said with a smile. "So Jess, you're sitting with Teddy. Guess that means I'm stuck with Mike."

"Yes you are." Mike smiled. "And it will certainly be a fun trip."

"Okay, no joining the mile high club." Delaney smiled.

"Not this trip." Mike said smiling.

They finished up breakfast and headed to the airport. Delaney smiled as Lorena and Mike sat close as they waited to board. Olivia and Randy were sitting close and thankfully not making out. Ted and Jessica were sitting close talking about plans to go out when they got back home.

"Enjoying your matchmaking?" John said to his soon-to-be wife.

"They're all so cute together."

John smiled at her. "You are a good matchmaker."

"Yep." She kissed him. "I'm so ready for the wedding. I want to be married to you."

"I'm excited too." He smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder for the rest of the flight.

Lorena leaned her head on Mike's shoulder and he smiled. "What did you have planned for tonight?"

"I was thinking a romantic dinner for two and maybe a movie. Just some quality time." He replied. "I want us to spend time together."

She smiled. "I love it."

"Good." He said smiling as he leaned in and kissed her.

Ted looked over at Jessica during the flight. "So, our siblings are getting married. Why have we never met?"

"I've been traveling with my job. I'm a photographer. I'm rarely home."

"So you like to travel?"

"I do but I like being home when I can."

"Maybe all you need is a reason." She smiled.

"Maybe." She replied.

"So, are you staying in town until the wedding?"

"I am but maybe longer." She smiled.

"Good. Then I can spend some time with you."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I look forward to it."

Two Weeks Later...

Delaney stood in the bride's room putting the finishing touches getting ready. She was nervous but excited and she couldn't wait to be John's wife.

"You look beautiful." Lorena said as Delaney stood there in her wedding dress. It was an off white dress with a full skirt and a strapless bodice covered in lace and beading. Her veil was fingertip length tulle attached to a diamond comb.

"Thank you." Delaney smiled and turned to her bridesmaids and maid of honor who were dressed in A-line dresses with a strapless bodice also in champagne color.

"So, are you ready to be married?"

"I am. I can't wait to be John's wife." She smiled.

"Well, then let's get you married." Lorena said. The girls walked out into the hallway and lined up with the people they'd be walking down the aisle with.

The music started and they walked down the aisle taking their spot at the end. Delaney took her father's arm and waited for the bridal chorus. It started and the doors opened.

John looked from his place at the front to the doors where Delaney was. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at her. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't wait until they said those words and were married.

Delaney smiled when she saw John waiting. She walked down the aisle and to him. He took her hand and stood in front of the officiant. He welcomed the guests and a song was played. They said their vows to each other in clear, strong voices each word said with meaning and feelings of love. They exchanged rings and were pronounced husband and wife. Delaney smiled as John leaned in and kissed her. Everyone clapped as they walked back down the aisle and got ready for the reception.

Everyone headed to the hotel ballroom where the reception was being held next door to the ceremony site. The wedding party stayed behind and took pictures. Once they had all the pictures taken, the wedding party headed into the ballroom with everyone else.

"It really was a beautiful wedding." Olivia said.

"Yeah it was. But ours will be more beautiful." Randy replied. "If you agree to marry me."

Olivia looked at him. "Of course I will marry you." She smiled and kissed him. She smiled bigger when he put the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful and I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. He was happy that she agreed to marry him. He knew there was no one else for him but her. And he couldn't thank John and Delaney enough for introducing them.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Lorena sat at the table with Mike. "This was a beautiful wedding." She smiled as she looked at John and Delaney on the dance floor.

"It was." Mike smiled and looked where she was. "And they deserve it.'

"Yes, they do." She leaned and kissed him.

"You wanna get outta here soon? Come back to my place?"

She smiled and nodded. He took her hand and they headed out. They arrived at his place and headed in.

"So, how about a drink?" Mike asked as they walked in.

"Sure. Whatever you have."

He poured them each a glass of wine and walked over to her. "I see you haven't changed the place much."

"Why mess with perfection?" He said with a smile.

"You're so cocky." She laughed.

"And that's why you love me. Well, one of the reasons."

She looked at him and smiled. "Is it?" He smiled too and nodded.

"Yeah. You find my self confidence sexy."

"Yeah I do." She smiled.

He smiled and kissed her. "So, what did you want to do?"

"I was thinking about letting you have your way with me."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her again. "Really? So I can do what I want to you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get started." He said picking her up and heading into the bed.

"Where did Mike and Lorena run off to?" Jessica asked.

"Probably to finally have sex." Ted said laughing as they danced.

"I like the way they think." she said as she smiled at him. He raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"So being oversexed, is that a Cena trait?"

"I wouldn't say we're oversexed. We just know what we want and won't stop until we get it." She said causing him to smile. "Now, let's head out of here." She took his hand and they were soon gone.

Delaney laughed as she saw them leave. "I think it's time to wrap up this reception and start our honeymoon."

"Really?" John asked her.

"Yes. I mean, Lorena and Mike are gone, Randy and Olivia gone, and now Jessica and Ted are gone. And I want some alone time with my husband."

"Alright. Let's go." He smiled and walked over to the band leader. Who announced they were leaving on their honeymoon. Everyone cheered and they went upstairs to the room they'd rented.

John carried Delaney over the threshold of the honeymoon suite. "I thought you were suppose to carry me over the threshold at our house."

"Yeah but I've done that before. I wanted to do this." He smiled and sat her down on the floor.

"This room is incredible." She smiled as she looked around. She felt him come up behind her. She moaned when she felt his lips on her neck. She turned to face him. "I have something special to wear tonight. So, can you help me with the buttons and zipper on this dress?"

He unzipped the dress and she stepped out of it and went into the bathroom to change. While she was gone, he made sure the dress was put up. He knew she would want to make sure it was. He then got the room ready. He lit the candles and put on some soft music. He turned when he heard the bathroom door opened.

"Wow" He said when he saw her dressed in a white lace flyaway baby doll nightie.

"I guess you like it." She smiled.

"Are you kidding? I just want to rip it off and have my way with you."

"That's a pleasant thought." She smiled as she walked over to him. She leaned in and kissed him. "So, what's stopping you?"

He smiled and moved them over to the bed. He wasted no time in ridding her of the nightie and they were in bed making love.

Mike rolled to lay beside Lorena and smiled as she snuggled against his chest. "That was amazing." He said as they laid there.

"I'll say." She agreed. "We should have skipped the wedding and spent our time doing that."

He laughed and rolled himself so he was hovering over her. "Well, I do have you to myself all weekend long." She smiled.

"And I can pretty much guarantee that your assistant won't call with any interruptions."

"That's true." He smiled and kissed her again. They were soon making love again.

Delaney and John laid there in bed after making love again. "I think sex is better as a married couple." She said as they laid there.

"I agree with that." He laughed. "And I can't wait until it's just you and me on Turtle Island."

"The perfect way to start our lives together." He nodded and kissed her. "Now, let's get some sleep as we have an early flight." She nodded and snuggled close to her husband.

Lorena woke up the next morning and found the bed empty. She yawned and got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"I can go back do bed if you want." Mike smiled and walked over kissing her.

"Soon. How about we sit in the living room and just relax. Maybe watch a movie?"

She nodded and smiled. He walked over with the tray that had the breakfast on it and they sat down on the sofa. "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"I figured it could be ladies choice." He replied. "So, you pick."

"Ok. Then I wanna watch Cry-Baby."

"You like that movie?" He laughed.

"Yes. It's awesome." She smiled.

"Alright. Ladies choice I said so Cry-Baby it is."

"You're spoiling me. I could definitely get used to the amazing sex and you watching girlie movies with me."

"I'll watch anything you want as long as you don't ever take sex off the table." He said smiling. "Besides, I just might have to distract you."

"Well, we will see if you're really up to the challenge on that." She smiled as the movie started.

He laughed as they got comfortable. He couldn't believe that they had wasted so much time not saying their true feelings. Now he didn't want to waste anymore.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

okay everyone, final chapter of this story. It was meant to be a short one. Just something fun to break away from the drama. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this one. You guys are awesome! So, leave one last review and let us know your opinion on the whole thing!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Six months later. Olivia and Randy's engagement party.

Lorena smiled at Mike as they stepped out of the car at Randy and Olivia's house. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I feel pretty good. Still not ready to tell people yet but that'll come in time." she said as he grabbed her hand in his, their wedding bands rubbing against each other. "I do have to tell Delaney soon. She was pretty mad about me not telling her we'd run off and gotten married." He smiled.

"I just didn't want to waste another second with you."

"I know and I didn't either. She just wanted to be there." She said as they walked up to the door. "But she'll get over it." She smiled as they walked in. They saw the party was in full.

Randy and Olivia were standing talking to Ted and Jessica who were getting pretty serious with each other. Lorena looked around for Delaney and John. And saw them standing near the bar talking to someone she didn't really know. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Mrs. Mizanin." Delaney said smiling

"Mrs. Cena." She laughed. "So I guess I'm forgiven."

"You always were." Delaney smiled and hugged her. "So, something is different about you and I don't mean the marriage thing. It's something else. What's going on? And don't say nothing."

She smiled. "Well, there is a reason for that. Mike and I are kinda expecting a baby. We're due in six months."

"That's wonderful." Delaney smiled. "And you didn't tell me for three months?"

"We wanted to make sure everything was okay. You understand that right?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled. "I'm so excited for you guys."

"What about you guys?" Lorena asked. "Any baby news for you."

"Not yet." Delaney replied. "But we aren't in any rush."

"Well, it's not like we planned this. It was kind of a surprise." Lorena said.

"You guys have been spontaneous this whole relationship."

"And to think, none of it would have happened if Chris Jericho hadn't called him and made me talk to him."

"Well you should thank Chris." Delaney smiled.

"I will have to do that."

"Everyone can I have your attention please?" They heard from the stage. "Randy and Olivia would like to thank you all for coming to their engagement party. And now they would like all the couples to share a dance on the dance floor. So please. Every couple take the floor."

All the couples took the floor and smiled at each other as they danced. John held Delaney close as the song played. He couldn't believe that they had been married for six months. He never knew he could love anyone as much as he loved her. And he couldn't help but laugh at how upset she had been when she lost her engagement ring. It wouldn't have mattered to him if she had lost it, he would have just got her another one. He loved her more with each passing day.

Lorena looked around as Mike held her close. "You're the most beautiful woman here." He whispered. She smiled. "And I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she leaned in and kissed him. "It seems everything worked out like she should."

"Yes it did." He smiled as the song ended. Everyone took their seats as Randy and Olivia took the stage.

"We just wanted to say to everyone thank you for coming." Olivia started. "We couldn't be happier than to share this with our family and friends. To happily ever after." Olivia said smiling.

"To happily ever after." Everyone repeated. Randy smiled and kissed her.

The other couples kissed too. They all looked around at each other and saw the love that every couple had. Everyone was happy and in love. And there was truly nothing better.

Please Review!


End file.
